justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrHman/My Just Dance 2020 Predictions
I have so many ideas for Just Dance 2020, so I decided to make my own song list since I saw others do it. Also, I'll be accepting requests. You can create a kids song, too if you'd like Mine consists of over 40 songs Since the teasers are coming up, I cannot take any more requests. The following ones listed below are qualified to be predictions. Track List *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A █ states that this routine is available at the beginning. This only applies to eighth-gen consoles and the Nintendo Switch. *A (K) indicates that this routine is playable in Kids Mode. Note that the 8 main Kids Mode routines (colored in █) are in the main tracklist on the Xbox 360. These songs can be played through normal Just Dance mode on 8th-gen consoles, but their titles need to be searched for. *A © indicates that this song was officially confirmed to be on Just Dance 2020. **A (CI) indicates that the song in Just Dance 2020 ''and has an alternate shown in the alternate list **A (CII) indicates that the song in ''Just Dance 2020 ''coincidently has the exact alternate as predicted **A (CU) indicates that the song is officially confirmed in ''Just Dance Unlimited. *A █ states that this song is playable on the demo version. *An (RU) indicates that this song is exclusive to Russia. It is also available in other countries via Just Dance Unlimited. *A (TU) indicates that this song is exclusive to Turkey. It is also available in other countries via Just Dance Unlimited. *A (US) indicates that this song is exclusive to the United States. It is also available in other countries via Just Dance Unlimited. *An (IC) indicates that this song is exclusive to Iceland. It is also available in other countries via Just Dance Unlimited. Ubisoft Exclusive Alternate Routines Battle Mode Mashups Kids Mode Just Dance Unlimited Correct Songs Beta Elements *Bassa Sababa was original one of the starter songs for the 8th generation *Bassa Sababa effort setting was originally intense, now it's moderate. *Old Town Road effort setting was originally moderate, now it's low. *Lone Digger effort setting was originally moderate, now it's intense. *Lone Digger was added into Just Dance 2020 and not Just Dance Unlimited. Wherehaveyougonealtfanicon.jpg|Where have you gone extreme beta routine Undecidedfanicon.jpg|Undecided beta color scheme Evacuatethedancefloorbetafanicon.jpg|Evacuate The Dancerfloor beta color scheme 365betafanicon.jpg|365 beta color scheme Modelbetafanicon.jpg|Model beta cover Sucker_beta_avatar.png|Sucker beta avatar Iamthebestfanicon.jpg|I AM THE BEST beta routine Concept Avatars Note: These are not recolored versions of the coaches, these are avatars that I made myself Highhopesavatar.png|''High Hopes'' Lone_Digger_Fan_Icon.png|''Lone Digger'' Sss1avatars.png|''Spooky Scary Skeletons P1'' Sss2avatars.png|''Spooky Scary Skeletons P2'' Sss3avatars.png|''Spooky Scary Skeletons P3'' Sss4avatars.png|''Spooky Scary Skeletons P4'' Baby_avatar.png|''Baby'' Juice_avatar.png|''Juice'' La_Respuesta_avatar.png|''La Respuesta'' Sucker_avatar.png|''Sucker'' Lost_in_the_Fire Avatar.png|''Lost In The Fire'' Modern_love_avatar.png|''Modern Love P1'' Modern_love_avatar2.png|''Modern Love P2'' Banana avatar.png|''Banana'' Taki Taki P1Avatar.png|''Taki Taki P1'' Taki_Taki_P2_avatar.png|''Taki Taki P2'' Taki Taki P3 avatar.png|''Taki Taki P3'' Taki_Taki_P4_avatar.png|''Taki Taki P4'' DJ_avatar.png|''DJ Got Us Fallin In Love'' PopStars_P1_Fan_Icon.png|''POP/STARS P1'' PopStars_P2_Fan_Icon.png|''POP/STARS P2'' PopStars_P3_Fan_Icon.png|''POP/STARS P3'' PopStars_P4_Fan_Icon.png|''POP/STARS P4'' PopStars_Alt_Fan_Icon.png|''POP/STARS (Extreme Version)'' Dontkissgoodbye_Fan_Icon.png|''Don't Kiss Goodbye'' Justgotpaidalt_Fan_Icon.png|''Just Got Paid (Extreme Version)'' Baby_alt1_fan_icon.png|''Baby P1 (Salsa Version)'' Baby_alt2_avatar.png|''Baby P4 (Salsa Version)'' Baby_alt4_avatar.png|''Baby P2 (Salsa Version)'' Baby_alt3_avatar.png|''Baby P3 (Salsa Version)'' Wherehaveyougone_avatar.png|''Where Have You Gone (Anywhere)'' Dontkissgoodbyeavatar1.png|Don't Kiss Goodbye Extreme (P1) Dontkissgoodbyeavatar3.png|Don't Kiss Goodbye Extreme (P2) Dontkissgoodbyeavatar2.png|Don't Kiss Goodbye Extreme (P3) Category:Blog posts